emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7899 (4th August 2017)
Plot Lydia searches Mulberry Cottage for evidence Laurel is drinking again. Laurel tells her she's not drinking so there's no point in searching for a secret stash. Rebecca is on edge as Dean tells her someone has messed with the CCTV system at Home Farm. Lydia searches the bins then the Pirate Ship where she comes across a bottle of vodka. Laurel protests that it's nothing to do with her. In the café, Diane and Bob worry about Laurel. Eric shows off his newly acquired gun license and shotgun to Faith. Rodney believes Eric is only buying a gun as he's scared after the attack although Eric protests it's a hobby. Laurel is convinced Emma has planted the bottle of vodka and wants to confront her but no one believes her story. Arthur looks in the church vestry for pens and paper. Emma is already in the church praying. Lachlan wishes Belle good luck for her driving test. Harriet witnesses Emma putting Arthur in her car. Harriet shouts to Emma questioning what she's doing but Emma drives off. Megan feels a pang of guilt when Tracy bangs on about her and Frank's engagement. David isn't comfortable with Eric owning a shotgun. David notices there is a box of washing powder missing and Eric points the finger at Josh. Belle agrees to put Lachlan kidnapping Tim behind them. In the pub, Megan shows Rebecca a nasty email everyone on the Home Farm mailing list has been sent. Laurel admits to Diane and Bob that she wants a drink but she's not going to have one. She explains she knows Emma killed James so Emma is doing this to discredit her. Laurel panics when Harriet reports that Emma has driven off with Arthur. Jacob finds Josh at the Cricket Pavilion and he admits to stealing the washing powder. Jacob encourages Josh to open up. Rebecca considers getting the police involved over the slanderous email but Robert manages to talk her out of it. Rebecca stupidly reveals to Robert that Lawrence keeps a list of his passwords in a diary. She begs Robert to help. Emma and Arthur return to Emmerdale. After checking Arthur is okay, Laurel slaps Emma so hard she falls to the ground. Laurel looks awful when Emma explains she was seeking medical attention for Arthur after he had a reaction to a bee sting. Jacob returns to the shop and explains Josh is sorry for stealing the washing powder but his mother is a drunk and forgets about washing his clothes. Jacob offers to pay for the washing powder but Eric believes Josh is lying. Robert agrees to help Rebecca out at Home Farm. Laurel suggests Diane buys a breathalyser and tests her every day to prove she isn't drinking. Bob asks Laurel where she goes from here. Laurel explains in her heart she believes Emma killed James but she can't prove it so she'll need to drop it. Robert makes himself at home at Home Farm. Tim calls in and talks to co-conspirator. Tim wants out of their arrangement as what Robert is doing will hurt Rebecca not Lawrence and Chrissie. Tim threatens to tell Rebecca about what they did but Robert makes it clear that isn't an option so gives Tim some cash from him to get away. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) Guest cast *Dean - Danny Ryder *Josh - Conner Chapman *Tim Richards - Mark Moraghan Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and back garden *Home Farm - Dinging room and kitchen *Pirate Ship *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Main Street *St. Mary's Church - Nave and vestry *The Woolpack - Bar *Church Lane *David's Shop - Shop floor *Cricket Pavilion - Exterior *Dale View - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,050,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes